


All for one

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →3P請注意
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	All for one

看著眼前卿卿我我的兩人，羅維諾心中有股無法壓抑的怒氣升騰。

搞什麼？！你不要亂牽他的手！  
他還沒有腦殘到要你餵他吃！  
不要隨便對別人的弟弟臉紅！

所有在心中腹誹的話語，其實都只是很簡單的一個理由。

「你這馬鈴薯肌肉混蛋為什麼會在我們家啊！！！！」指著在餐桌上和自己的弟弟正大演純情戲碼的金髮青年，羅維諾終於爆發地怒吼出聲，但顯然連自家弟弟都對此不甚捧場。

「哥哥，德意志今天要來我們家吃晚餐和過夜啊，我今天早上就說過了。」有點委屈地拿著叉子攪拌盤中的麵條，菲力奇亞諾的表情楚楚可憐。  
「……義大利，邀請別人到家裡做客，至少要在三天前告訴家人吧。」對於對待朋友的規矩向來要求仔細的德意志，非常自然地將那些被攪拌出盤外的肉醬擦拭乾淨，路德維希猜想或許是這點讓羅維諾感到不快：「非常抱歉，下一次我會盯住這小子早點通知你。」

問題才不是這個！氣悶在嘴裡卻怎麼樣也說不出口的羅維諾憤怒地看著對方極其順手地照顧著菲力奇亞諾，最後也只能悻悻然地回答：「……菲力奇亞諾又不是不會照顧自己，你這肌肉混蛋不要搞得好像他什麼都不會一樣啦可惡。」  
「欸耶？可是我覺得德意志幫我很多的忙，我很高興喔！」徹底否認了自家哥哥的話，菲力奇亞諾一臉燦爛地衝著路德維希笑，想當然爾地引起金髮青年的面紅耳赤。

「快點吃飯啦你們不要在那邊打得火熱啦混帳傢伙們！」

這頓晚餐真是羅維諾食不下嚥的一頓，某種意義上而言對路德維希也是如此。每當他忍不住要幫滿嘴醬汁的菲力奇亞諾擦嘴時，一旁羅維諾的重重咳嗽聲就會傳出；當菲力奇亞諾笨手笨腳地弄掉餐具、而他彎下腰去撿的時候，羅維諾就會「很不小心」地一腳將地上的銀叉踢得老遠、順便還把手上的叉子也扔到了地上。  
這種狀況層出不窮就算了，就連最後路德維希已經因為動輒得咎而尷尬到極點，只能選擇動動嘴皮、稱讚菲力奇亞諾今天煮的義大利麵很好吃時，羅維諾也會氣得大罵「不要說那種虛偽的稱讚啦你這混帳馬鈴薯」，搞得整頓晚餐下來，只有菲力奇亞諾一個人吃飽了而已。

雖然──雖然他真的很重視菲力奇亞諾，上次情人節時甚至還鬧了個大笑話……雖然他同時也曉得羅維諾很討厭自己，但是今天他可是來作客的，有必要排擠他到這種程度嗎？換作是德國人，肯定不會這樣對待朋友……雖然他只是羅維諾弟弟的朋友而已。  
路德維希的苦惱難以停止，只得趁著羅維諾沒注意到自己時吞了兩顆胃藥安撫因為飢餓和緊張而抽搐的胃腸，他苦笑地對著菲力奇亞諾道晚安，心事重重的他沒有發現菲力奇亞諾給他指的方向就是菲力奇亞諾自己的房間，當然也不會聽到這位義大利朋友對於自家兄弟的驚爆發言。

「哪、哥哥其實很喜歡德意志吧。」在路德維希的強烈要求下穿上睡衣的菲力奇亞諾，對抱著枕頭坐在客廳生悶氣的羅維諾如此說著──因為路德維希的來訪，平日總是同床共眠的瓦爾加斯兄弟今天必須分房，而被迫睡到客房的，就是生氣中的羅維諾大爺。

而此時弟弟的驚人發言更讓生氣中的他瞪圓了眼。

「怎麼可能啊菲力奇亞諾！我最討厭的三樣東西就是大鬍子、肌肉跟馬鈴薯了，你不要亂想！」  
「唔嗯……是這樣嗎？」手指抵唇歪頭想著，菲力奇亞諾的表情很是疑惑：「可是我以為哥哥剛才的意思是叫我不要一直偷摸德意志的說。」

「才、才不是！」臉上的潮紅究竟是憤怒還是惱羞連自己也說不清，羅維諾高聲辯解著、全然不顧是否會被半掩房門後的路德維希聽見：「我是叫他不要碰你啦！」  
「欸──那哥哥其實是希望德意志也幫你撿叉子唄？」  
「──呃！」

面對毫無招架之力的哥哥，菲力奇亞諾笑得開心，他向來知道自己的直覺很準──特別是在戀愛上：「哈哈，而且哥哥很高興德意志稱讚了你做的義大利麵對吧。」

羅維諾整張臉在此話一出後瞬間紅得如同熟透的番茄，卻又在使勁捏著枕頭下漸漸恢復健康的小麥色──只是表情似乎不太陽光。  
「反、反正那個混蛋馬鈴薯……以為是你做的。」用力地抓亂了頭髮，羅維諾啊啊啊啊的亂叫了幾聲後，倏地從沙發中站起，聲音滿是賭氣：「隨便你們了啦你們要怎樣就怎樣吧混帳傢伙！我自己一個人去睡覺了！」

看著羅維諾氣呼呼地就要客房的方向走，也準備就寢的菲力奇亞諾像是想到什麼般突然轉過身來，臉上的純真和笑容似乎能夠滴出名為天真爛漫的水：「德意志怎麼想我是不知道啦……但是是哥哥的話，我可以把床分給你喔。」

  
「是哥哥的話……一起，也可以喔。」

  
只來得及用餘光掃到又脫下睡衣、帶著可愛笑容進房的弟弟，羅維諾瞪大了眼地回過頭，死死盯著那扇沒有被完全闔上的房間門。

**Author's Note:**

> 配對→  
> 我很喜歡伊独，但實際寫過以後發現不太會寫  
> 為了補充養分還申請了pixiv去尋找圖片，真的有找到南加北乘西這種配對圖XD  
> 而且也有人寫了中文的南西文，哈哈哈哈XDDDD
> 
> 內容(?)→  
> 其實一開始那段的「弟弟」跟「他」是雙關XDDDD  
> 阿西和小伊都是弟弟啊嘿嘿-//////-
> 
> 標題→  
> 其實是all for one reason的意思啦，一切的傲嬌都是因為......那個原因嘛，畢竟子分是這種人XD  
> 也可以說是all (瓦爾加斯兄弟) for one (阿西)的意味XD  
> 總之是借用了阿米總統的演講梗XD


End file.
